Shinji Kido/Zi-O
In 2002, was . Seventeen years later, a new Rider Fight begins and Shinji returns as Ryuki once more. History Kamen Rider Zi-O Another Ryuga ORE Journal has gone out of business due to unsupportive clients, thus Shinji and Okubo no longer works there in Zi-O's timeline. Shinji was found unconscious in his apartment by Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi who were looking for him in connection with Another Ryuga. Having all reflective surfaces in his apartment covered by newspapers, Shinji unintentionally caused himself to suffer from carbon monoxide poisoning. When Sougo and the others began tearing off the newspapers to save him, Shinji panicked and told them to stop before falling unconscious. While recovering in the hospital, Shinji tried to escape, but was found by White Woz, who decided to eliminate him in hopes of destroying Another Ryuga. However, Geiz saves him and tells him to run away, not wanting to waste a life. As he runs, he encounters Dark Shinji inside a Mirror, and is frightened. Shinji is later found by Sougo in his apartment. He admits that somewhere deep inside his heart, he holds a slight grudge towards the clients who does not show support to ORE Journal earlier. Thus, he considers his Mirror World self his true nature, but he also states that he has to accept his inner darkness and move on, instead of keep running away and denying it. He is last seen meeting his former boss, Daisuke Okubo at a fishing pond. Shinji still affectionately calls him "Chief" despite the shutting down of ORE Journal. Daisuke remarks that the new era has defeated both of them. Shinji agrees, but also adds that they would achieve nothing dwelling on their losses. Daisuke then asks whether Shinji would like to come with him. Shinji shakes his former boss's hand as the two share a happy laugh. Daisuke then notes that Shinji has become quite handsome, showing him his own reflection on the water surface. Shinji smiles at the reflection, saying that the chief has also become more handsome. The chief and Shinji share one typical moment similar to their usual interaction in Kamen Rider Ryuki as Sougo stands on the sidelines and smiles happily. Rider Time Ryuki Shinji Kido, along with 11 other people, all without any memory of the past, were taken into the Mirror World by a mysterious woman. The woman said that the Rider War would start anew from that time on, and it must be finished within seven days. The winner would be returned to the real world with restored memories. Takeshi Asakura, who was seemingly the only one with his memories intact, transformed into Kamen Rider Ouja and prepared to fight. Shinji, holding his Ryuki Advent Deck in hand, remembered that he used to transform before, but he still did not manage to remember the entire context. He still transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki anyway, and entered a fight with Ouja. Only 3 days remained. Shinji was shown with Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia), Kimura (Kamen Rider Verde) and Ishida (Kamen Rider Imperer) as he dreamt about a man in a black outfit, implied to be his old friend in the series: Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight). The four Riders were, at that time, a team, whose present base was an abandoned house. The team that opposed them consisted of Jun Shibaura (Kamen Rider Gai), Ishihashi (Kamen Rider Scissors) and Tozuka (Kamen Rider Tiger). Jun and his gang managed to locate Shinji's team, and a huge battle broke out. However, Jun's gang attempted to flee as hordes of Mirror Monsters appeared and interrupted their fight. Ryuki activated his Final Vent and destroyed a large number of monsters before escaping with his comrades. Somewhere in the Mirror World, Shinji brought some food and drinks to Kimura and Ishida, telling them that they should celebrate being able to survive the battle. The two Riders, however, did not show any interest, as they were still trapped with no way out. They were even surprised at Shinji's optimism on the matter. Shinji replied that it was because they were in such a dilemma that they needed to find happiness and enjoyment themselves. After that, Shinji expressed his doubt towards the mysterious girl who had brought them there in the first place. He did not seem to believe in her words, but Kimura told him that believing the woman was their only hope at the time. Shinji wondered who died after 4 days had passed. He also wanted to meet someone, the man who had been appearing in his dreams ever since he was taken into the Mirror World (again, implied to be Ren). Shinji revealed that he had been fighting all the time because he really desired to go back to the real world and meet him. Tezuka, who had just returned from a supposed meeting with Jun's gang, told the team to cooperate with Jun, as he believed they would be able to survive longer that way. Ishida had an uneasy feeling about the matter, but Tezuka told him not to worry, as "his predictions are never wrong". Tezuka asked everyone to give Jun their Advent Decks as Jun had already given his team's to Tezuka as a safety measure. Shinji, seeing 3 decks in Tezuka's possession, handed him his Ryuki deck. The four then went to meet Jun and his gang. At the location, Ishida still could not hide his worry about the situation, only to be comforted by Tezuka. As Jun's gang appeared, Shinji brought them some drinks as a sign of cooperation. Tezuka opened the can and spewed some of the content into Shinji's face. Shinji merely laughed it off, only for Jun to mock him for his naivety. Jun said deceiving Shinji was "even easier than expected". Tezuka threw the 3 Advent Decks back to Jun's gang, revealing himself to be the traitor all along. The four then transformed and prepared to kill Shinji, Kimura and Ishida, who were helpless because of the loss of their decks. Tezuka summoned Evildiver and had it eat Ishida alive, as the latter screamed in anguish at how he was betrayed by the one he trusted and looked up to. As Gai and Tiger were cornering Shinji, Ouja appeared and used his Final Vent on Tiger, killing him. Ouja, along with Zolda, entered the scene and began fighting. As Ouja prepared to strike Shinji, Knight appeared and saved him. Shinji and the other Riders had to flee from the might of Zolda's Final Vent right afterwards. In a dimension full of broken mirror pieces, Shinji found Dark Shinji, with the latter urging the former to merge with him so that "they" can win the Rider War. As Dark Shinji got closer and closer to Shinji, making him terrified, the latter woke up and realized it was all just a dream. Shinji found himself in a parking lot with Ren Akiyama. Ren knew Shinji's name, but Shinji mispronounced Ren's name as "Ron", just like he did in the past. The two wondered whether they have met before or not, with Ren not having any clue on the matter. Shinji thanked Ren for saving him earlier, but Ren stated that he did not save Shinji because they seemed to know each other. Instead, Ren remarked there was a voice in his head which kept telling him to stop the Rider War. Shinji responded he also wanted to meet a certain someone who had been appearing in his dreams ever since day one. He then asked whether Ren knew anything about the past, which Ren admitted he also had no clue about. Shinji voiced his approval of Ren's goal to stop the War. Ren thought Shinji just wanted to stop the War because he was afraid of losing, which Shinji dismissed. Shinji then offered Ren a drink, which he had had with him since the battle at the beginning of the episode, only for Ren to spew the content on his face. Shinji stated that the two may not be very close in the past, to which Ren agreed without hesistation. As Takeshi Asakura was the only one with memory still intact, the two decided to go and meet him. Upon meeting Asakura, the two asked him about their past. Asakura only laughed, and said that their past was fighting and killing each other, and it was their destiny to keep fighting like that for eternity. As an outraged Ouja was looking for Shinji and Ren, telling them to entertain him more, the two managed to flee to an abandoned house. Shinji stated that Asakura was not the type of person that could be reasoned with. The mysterious woman appeared before them and declared that the time remaining was one day. Both Shinji and Ren were irritated, asking the woman why she was doing all this. The woman started to tell the two Riders her story: She was a woman named Sara. In the past, a man named Tatsuya Kano hit her with his car, putting her into the hospital. The man would then visit her frequently in the hospital, and the two started dating each other. However, the injury from the accident still did not allow her body to recover completely, and she was put into the hospital again. Tatsuya, not wanting to lose her, became Another Ryuki and started killing countless people in the real world in hopes that the lives he killed would be able to resurrect her. Not wanting Tatsuya to kill more people, Sara's Mirror self restarted the Rider War. Because the real world Sara only had one day left to live, she said one day was the time remaining for the winner to be found. Shinji still wanted to know more, but the woman vanished. Just after that, Kimura brought an already deceased Tezuka to Shinji. Tezuka had finally regained his memory, and his friendship with Shinji before his death. Kimura related two of Tezuka's messages for Shinji: He should be himself, and he should be wary of "another Shinji". Shinji, grieving at the death of Tezuka, did not really understand what was "another Shinji". Right after Tezuka's body disintegrated, Dark Shinji suddenly appeared and offered to merge with Shinji, which he did. The merge made all the glasses in the abandoned house shatter and fall apart. Some time after, Ren managed to regain his memory about the past and confronted Dark Shinji. He tried to bring his friend back to his senses by revealing to him their past together and the fact that it was Shinji's voice that kept telling him to stop the Rider War all along. His efforts were all for naught, however, as Dark Shinji was at that time in full control of Shinji's body. The two would later fight with Ryuga being the winner. Just as Ryuga was about to land the killing blow, the real Shinji inside him started to resurface and stopped Ryuga. Knight took the chance and knocked Ryuga out of the transformation, saying that the bond between him and Shinji was the reason why Dark Shinji could never win. It seemed Shinji went back to normal after being defeated. Ren came by his side, only for Shinji to grab the Black Drag Saber and attack. However, Asakura interrupted their fight and intended to kill Shinji, only for Ren to take the blow for him, rceiving a fatal wound as a result. After Asakura disintegrated, Shinji came at his dying friend's side. Shinji had actually been faking his possession of Dark Shinji, in hopes of Ren becoming the victor of the Rider War. Ren recounted the events of the past Rider War, saying that Shinji died before him at that time. Ren told Shinji to live this time. Shinji pleaded Ren not to die, but to no avail, as the wound he had received did not permit him to live any longer. As Shinji was the last man standing, Sara proclaimed him the winner of the Rider War, and pleaded him to stop Tatsuya. She offered Shinji her life and opened a mirror for him to escape to the real world. Shinji returned to the real world and transformed into Kamen Rider Ryuki to fight Another Ryuki. The two seemed to be evenly matched. Shinji then revealed to Tatsuya that Sara had offered him her life earlier to stop him from his murderous rampage, and that Sara had used her life essence until the last moments of her life just for her lover to become a good person again. The Another Rider fell on his knees in distraught and sadness. A mysterious man in white, whose face was hidden under a cloak, appeared before the two, voicing his disapproval of Shinji's interference, and subsequently used his powers to knock Shinji back. Sougo and Geiz came by Shinji's side to comfort him, recognizing him from the Another Ryuga incident. Shinji mistook Geiz for Ren, much to the future Rider's confusion. Shinji then brushed it off and asked Sougo to take care of things for him from that time on. Sougo and Geiz realized that they had unlocked the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, respectively. He then let the duo fight Another Ryuki while deciding to go to a hospital somewhere. On his way, he recounted his last moments with Ren earlier: He revealed to his friend that the man who kept appearing in his dreams from day one was indeed Ren all along. Ren, in his last moments, asked Shinji to come and check on his fiancee - Eri Ogawa - as he wanted to know whether she's happy or not. Shinji agreed and found Eri, now a nurse, taking care of a child patient. She was shown wearing three rings - the very same rings that Ren always carried with him in the previous Rider War. As Eri was happy with her job, Shinji left the hospital, visibly sad because he knew Ren would never have a chance to meet his lover anymore. After Sougo and Geiz had defeated the man in white - who was revealed to be Kamen Rider Odin - Shinji wandered about in the streets, reminiscing his final moments with Ren once more: Before dying, Ren was certain that Shinji and he would meet each other again, in a place without fighting. When that time came, Ren asked whether the two might continue "annoying" each other like they used to do. Shinji tearfully agreed, just as his friend started to disintegrate in his very arms. Shinji pulled out the Dragreder and Darkwing Advent Cards from his pockets and let them fly away into the air. As the cards disappeared up high, Shinji continued his walk down the road, presumably continuing to keep on living. Personality In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Shinji appears to be more scared and cowardly. This is because he is paranoid about his dark counterpart - Dark Shinji/Another Ryuga. In fact, this paranoia is so great that it causes him to freak out upon seeing mirrors, or any reflective surfaces alike. He also has admitted that deep down, he is somewhat petty to a degree, holding a grudge against those who formerly read the ORE Journal, believing that it shut down because their readers did not give their full support. However, by the end of his arc, he has fully come to accept that the site shut down, and is willing to move forward. Forms *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 100 t. *'Drag Claw': 100 t. *'Ryumuzan': 100 t. *'Dragon Break': 150 t. *'Dragon Bakuen Tsuki': 300 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t. with Agito *'Advent: Dragreder': 250 t. Shinji can transform into Ryuki's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki - Ryuga= Kamen Rider Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 13. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 72. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 150 t. *'Drag Claw': 150 t. *'Dragon Break': 200 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. *'Advent: Dragblacker': 300 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Once Dark Shinji possessed Shinji's body, while Shinji returned to normal in this form. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Unlike the original, through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with double , twin swords derived from Dragreder's tail and Dragblacker's tail. His Dragblacker also evolved into a two-head dragon, one the origin while the other head is from Dragreder. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Drag Visor - Ryuki's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Dragranzer Bike Mode - Serves as Ryuki Survive's bike Relationship * Allies: **Ren Akiyama: Seventeen years later, they both indeed met each other again in the Mirror World during the Second Rider War. Ren, upon regaining his memory, shielded Shinji from Asakura, and died in his arms. Shinji was devastated at Ren's sacrifice. **Miyuki Tezuka: In the new timeline, Shinji and Tezuka did not know each other, though it is up to fate whether the two will become friends once more. Seventeen years later, during the second rider war, Shinji and Tezuka teamed up once more, although Tezuka betrayed him and sided with Jun. However, Tezuka regained all his memories about Shinji some time before his demise after battling Jun. Tezuka then desperately tried to return the Ryuki Deck to Shinji and warn him of his dark counterpart, only to succumb to his wounds on the way. * Enemies: **Takeshi Asakura: Seventeen years later, they both met again in the Mirror World during the second Rider Fight, and Takeshi was still willing to kill Shinji like he used to. **Dark Shinji: Shinji's ultimate nemesis in an alternate timeline. Ryuga aimed to take over Shinji's body completely so that he could become the ultimate existence to ever live. In Zi-O, Ryuga made contact with the Time Jackers, became Another Ryuga. This made Sinji lose his reflection and became the reason why Shinji was terrified of reflective surfaces. After some talk with Sougo, Shinji finally accepted his dark side and moved forward. After Another Ryuga's defeated, it's possible that Ryuga also accepted Shinji since his reflection had returned. However, during the Second Mirror World Rider War, Dark Shinji still aimed to take control of Shinji's body by perpetrating Tezuka's death in the hands of Jun. This time he succeeded in doing so, albeit only for a short while, as Shinji finally managed to subdue him using his sheer willpower. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinji Kido is portrayed by . Notes *Unlike the TV Series, in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji as Ryuki actually wins the Rider War, having done so without killing any participants (excluding his brief possession by Mirror Shinji). Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life Footnotes See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Card Riders